


Man Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Hunter needs Neal's help when she sells the same Manet painting to two Middle Eastern businessmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sex for Neal : )

Neal was bored and irritable. The White Collar team hadn't had an interesting case in a while. Neal was just putting in time at the office with unchallenging busy work. His job had been basically reduced to doing background research on obscure matters and running errands.

Peter was busy with administrative tasks, but that didn't keep him from being overbearing and suspicious with Neal. Lately, the two men were barely able to conceal their irritation with one another.

Neal went home to an empty apartment and faced another weekend with nothing to do or to look forward to. He was tired of reading and he didn't feel inspired to paint. He was killing time at home as well as at work. He found himself drinking too much. His only social life, other than an infrequent meal with the Burkes, was going out to bars.

People underestimated the limitations that the tracking anklet placed on his ability to pursue social relationships with new people, especially romantic ones. He still occasionally had sex with Peter, but the more estranged they became, the less either one of them pursued it.

His only reliable friends were June and Mozzie, but they didn't begin to fulfill his need for companionship and excitement. He'd made a few overtures toward Clinton Jones at work, and even Diana Berrigan, but they had too little in common outside of work and were accustomed to very different lifestyles.

It was Friday night and Neal was sitting on the terrace of his apartment, brooding about all of these things over another glass of wine, when Mozzie burst in through the door shouting, "Neal!"

"Yeah, Mozz, out here," Neal answered wearily. "What's going on?"

"You'll never guess who's in town and looking for you!" he teased.

"I can't imagine," Neal sighed. "You gonna to tell me or should I try to guess?"

Mozz looked at him closely and frowned. He asked suspiciously, "How many glasses of wine have you had, my friend?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Neal retorted. "Why should you care?"

"Oh, touchy, aren't you? What's wrong, Neal?" Mozzie wondered.

"Nothing, Mozz. Who's in town and looking for me? Are you going to tell me or not?" grouched Neal.

Mozzie exclaimed, "It's Alex Hunter! She's gotten into a bit of trouble and she needs you to help her."

Neal paused. He thought about sexy Alex Hunter. She always meant trouble, but she was pretty and fun and exciting. He asked curiously, "What kind of trouble is she in and how does she want me to help her?"

Mozzie couldn't wait to tell him, "Well, it seems that an Edouard Manet painting recently came on the market and found its way into her hands. She accidentally promised it to two different gentlemen from the Mideast, one from the Emirates and one from Qatar. Apparently, neither one of them will take no for an answer gracefully."

Neal was intrigued. It sounded typical of the kind of mess Alex would get herself into. She probably had been trying to play them off against each other to get the highest price. Apparently, she had allowed them both to believe they had won. Neal chuckled and inquired, "So how does she think I can help her. I'm not a hit man."

Mozz replied, "No, you're a world class forger with a special talent for impressionists."

"Whoa," Neal said, holding up his hands. "Wait a minute. I'm not in that business any more, remember?"

Mozzie laughed, "Since when? Come on, Neal, she's in real trouble. She really needs your help."

"If I get caught, Peter will send me straight back to prison. He won't even think about it," Neal protested, looking out at the stars over the city skyline.

A feminine voice behind him purred, "Then you'll do it, Neal?" Alex came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist.

Neal laughed, "Alex. Of course, you were listening outside. Mozz, why didn't you tell me?"

Alex explained, "I asked him not to tell you until I saw your reaction. I wasn't sure where we stood."

Neal turned around and embraced her and smiled. He told her, "We're old friends, Alex, of course."

"Mmm, I'm glad to hear that. So you'll help me?" Alex grinned.

Neal said teasingly, "I might. I need a little excitement in my life right now. What will you do for me if I help?"

Alex gave him a coquettish look and replied, "I'm sure I can think of something."

Neal grabbed her and embraced her. Then he threw his head back and laughed. He looked from Alex to Mozzie, his blue eyes glittering, and declared, "This is going to be fun! Tell me a little more about your problem."

Alex said innocently, "It was just a big misunderstanding, but the bottom line is pretty much what Mozzie told you. I have a client from France with a Manet that he came across in a private collection and I offered it to two Middle Eastern businessmen and they both accepted and now they are both insisting that I come through with the painting. I'm afraid they're threatening violence if I don't provide it."

"I take it there's a lot of money involved. How much do these guys know about art? Will they know if you give them a forgery? Who's authenticating for them?" Neal questioned.

"Well, that's where I think we may be in luck. The guy from Qatar is a real expert who wants the painting for a museum he's building. The guy from Dubai is a rich private collector who just wants it for the status. He probably wouldn't suspect a forgery."

Neal tried to reason with her. "Alex, this is awfully high stakes. Are you sure you can't find a way to convince one of them to accept a different painting?"

"Like what?" Alex challenged. "Do you have any other masterpieces by a famous artist hanging around?"

Neal put his hands up. "All right, all right. Let's go over the details tomorrow and see what we can figure out. Okay?"

The three friends drank wine late into the night talking about old exploits until after a while Mozzie slipped away. Neal cuddled with Alex and laid his head on her shoulder, feeling comfortable in her familiar presence.

Alex turned and cradled his face with her small hands. She gave him a long sweet kiss and stopped to look into his eyes. Neal kissed her back enthusiastically, meeting her tongue partway. He pulled her closer and began to passionately kiss her face and neck and then lingered on her mouth again. He pulled her onto his lap.

Alex felt him getting aroused and pressed against him, saying, "Oh Neal, I've missed you. I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me."

Neal kissed her some more, rubbing her arms gently and murmured, "I do, I do want to see you." He paused and looked at her intensely and added, "I really want you, Alex."

Alex sighed and relaxed into him, admitting, "I could never resist you, Neal."

Neal tightened his arms around her and pressed her against him. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled back and, with a gentle smile, he led her over to his bed.

Slowly, he removed her blouse and her bra, kissing and caressing her as he went. When he had her firm full breasts revealed, he pulled her down on to the bed with him and began to nuzzle them and massage her lovingly.

Alex pulled back and unbuttoned Neal's shirt and admired his muscular chest and slim waist. They clung to each other again in a lingering kiss. Neal pulled her short skirt up, rubbing her thighs and moving his hands up to squeeze her ass. "Mmm, sexy Alex," he murmured.

Neal stood and impatiently removed his own trousers. His erection was taut and Alex admired the hard perfection of his body. Neal reached over and unbuttoned her tight skirt and tugged it off. He knelt and kissed her belly down to the edge of her bikini panties.

Neal laid his cheek on her pubis. Alex played with Neal's hair and he kissed her through her panties and then slipped them off. Alex sighed and tightened her grip on his hair as she responded to his touch. Neal moved down, kissing her firm thighs and breathing in her musky smell. Then he gripped her hips and began to tease her pussy with his tongue. 

Alex moaned and her hips rose to meet his tongue. Neal inserted his tongue and sucked gently on her labia. He let his tongue slide over her hooded clit, causing her to make a little cry and tighten her grip on his hair. Neal continued to leisurely stimulate her, enjoying her intense responsiveness. He rubbed his cock against her leg and ran his hands over the soft skin of her hips.

Alex spread her legs and rode his roving tongue, letting her pleasure build. Gradually she guided him to show him what she wanted. Her breath caught and her hips and pelvis began rock under him. He intensified his efforts and Alex curled up off the mattress in climax calling his name.

Neal remained where he was, enjoying the taste and feel of her wet pussy. Alex reached for his shoulders to encourage him up to come up lie on her and kiss her some more. She reached down to find his straining cock and lightly rubbed it. Neal took a sharp breath in and pressed his hot organ into her hand. He stroked her long curling hair and softly smiled at her pretty dark eyes. He whispered, "Alex...oh, Alex."

Neal reached to get a condom and slipped it on. He moved into position so they could fit together and Alex squeezed his ass with both hands. He inserted his cock between her legs and began to rub against her wet pussy. Then he slid into her.

They rocked together slowly. As their passion increased, Alex moved her hands up Neal's back and held onto him tightly and wrapped her legs around him. Neal pulled back and then began to thrust into her hard, holding her hips to anchor him. Alex stayed right with him until she built to another climax and arched back for maximum stimulation. She cried out as she clenched around his cock and came again.

Neal was kissing her frantically as he fucked her, trying to maintain the control he was rapidly losing. He gripped her arms and squeezed hard as his pelvis jerked irregularly and he came to his own satisfying climax.

Neal collapsed a little to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. He sighed and caressed her until his breathing smoothed out a little before he slowly pulled his cock out. After Neal removed the condom and disposed of it, he squirmed to move his softening cock back into the warmth between her legs. 

He rolled toward her and pulled her into a long slow kiss and then just held her lightly, smoothing his hands over her back. Alex nestled against him and gave a contented sigh. She said, "Wow, Neal, that was really something."

Neal chuckled affectionately. He smoothed her unruly curls back from her face and planted a little kiss on her forehead. He told her, "It sure was!"

They rested together feeling familiar and comfortable in each other's arms. Eventually, Alex slid out of bed to go to the bathroom. When she came back, Neal lay spread out on his back and he opened his arms for her to come back and lie with him. Alex rested her head on Neal's strong shoulder and put a hand on his chest. She threw one leg over his and curled into him to sleep. 

Neal reached down and pulled the sheet and blanket over them. Neal enjoyed holding Alex while she slept. Before he drifted off himself, he thought how welcome her lovemaking had been and he decided he would do everything he could help her.

Early in the morning, Neal felt Alex slide quietly out of bed. He watched her dress and then confirmed, "You're leaving now?"

Alex came over with a gentle smile and leaned over to kiss him. "I'm sorry I woke you. I have some things I need to attend to."

Neal nodded and asked hopefully, "See you later?" He reached out and lightly ran his fingers down her arm. 

Alex gave him her catlike smile and said warmly, "Yeah, I'll be in touch - and thanks, Neal."

Neal looked at her fondly and said, "Don't be too long."

He looked at the clock and decided he could sleep a little while longer before getting up and showering. He curled up with his arms around the pillow that smelled like Alex and gratefully closed his eyes.

When Mozzie burst in that afternoon, he took one look at Neal and grinned. "Well, I see someone had a nice night. Neal you are positively glowing!"

Neal tried to not to blush and demurred, "You make me feel like a naughty teenager, Mozz. But yeah, I had a really nice night with Alex."

Mozzie said proudly, "You can thank me any time for bringing her to you." He looked around and said, "Where is she anyway?"

Neal shrugged and told him, "You know Alex. She comes and goes. She said she'll be back."

Mozzie asked, "Well, did she say when? Because we need to make some plans if we're going to pull this off. Did she tell you this deal, or I should say these deals, are supposed to happen ten days from now?"

"Oh wait. That's absurd, Mozz. Alex will have to stall them. I have to get the materials together and it will take a little time to paint a credible copy," Neal objected.

"Tell her that, my friend," snapped Mozzie. "You are her last resort. She's already been stalling them for a while, I think."

"Well, we'll have to wait until she gets back," sighed Neal. "Do you even know which painting it is?"

They both turned as they heard a knock on the door, hoping it was Alex. Instead, when Neal opened the door, he was staring at Peter. He quickly said, "Oh hi, Peter," loudly so Mozz would hear him. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend," Peter said suspiciously. "Why? What are you two up to?"

Neal and Mozzie both assured him quickly they weren't doing anything which made Peter fairly convinced they were up to something. Neal asked, "What brings you here, Peter?"

"I just thought you've been kind of down lately, so I came by to spend a little time with you. Looks like you already have company, though."

Neal replied, "Oh no, Mozz was just leaving, weren't you?" Neal hoped Mozzie would take the hint to watch out for Alex and keep her from showing up while Peter was there. He glanced around, hoping she hadn't left anything that would tip Peter off.

Mozzie agreed, "Oh yes, yes. I was just leaving." He added, "Since we weren't doing anything."

Neal gave him a desperate look and said, "I'll call you, Mozz."

Peter watched Mozzie leave and turned to study Neal silently. He asked, "Why do I get the feeling you aren't glad to see me, Neal?"

Neal went over to him and kissed his cheek. He assured him insincerely, "Oh, I am. I just wasn't expecting you."

Peter thought he caught a whiff of expensive perfume and asked curiously, "What did you do last night? Anything interesting?"

Neal answered casually, "Not much. Drank some wine."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately, haven't you?" Peter said a little sharply.

Neal retorted irritably, "Well, I'm a grown man and it's not like I've had a lot to do lately."

Peter said a little sadly, "I didn't come here to fight with you, Neal. I've missed you."

Neal relented and moved closer to him, saying, "I've missed you, too. It was nice of you to come over. Want a beer?"

Peter took Neal's face in his hands and gave him a deep kiss. Neal gently pulled away and Peter looked hurt. He said, "Look, I don't want to bother you. I just came by to see how you're doing. I probably ought to go now."

Neal didn't discourage him. He just said, "Well, thanks for coming by, Peter. Really."

Peter nodded, looked around once more, and then left. He wondered what was going on that he was missing.

Alex returned a little while later with the Manet masterpiece in a leather satchel. She pulled out the small painting of a dark haired French beauty in a lacy white dress. Neal whistled and Alex told him, "This is a little known small painting in the style of Le Printemps and La Bar aux Folies-Bergere. It has been hidden away in a private collection in France."

Neal pointed out, "I'm not sure you should be walking the streets of the city with that. It must be worth millions."

"Oh, it is. It's worth $25 million!" Alex crowed with delight. "For reasons best left unexplained, the owner did not wish to bring it to auction, so he contacted me."

"What's the connection with the Arabs?" asked Neal curiously.

Alex laughed, "Well, they're the ones with enough money to buy expensive art these days. I told you they are building a National Museum of Modern Art in Qatar. My other buyer from Dubai is buying for his own private collection. The paintings give him prestige and a good investment at the same time."

"Makes sense," Neal nodded appreciatively. "Alex, are you sure we can pull off a switch?"

Alex went over and kissed him. She said lightly, "Neal, if anyone can make a convincing replica, it's you. Both buyer's have already had this original authenticated and appraised."

"When is the date of your final transaction?" Neal asked with concern.

Alex ducked her head and looked up at him through her lashes. "Well, it's supposed be in ten days. Can you do it?"

"I don't know, Alex. I'll have to get hold of some suitable canvas and paint to use," Neal said hesitantly.

"Oh, I believe Mozzie is taking care of that right now," assured Alex.

Neal opened his wall safe and asked, "Will that fit in here? It's not very secure, but it's all I have. I don't want it just lying around in the open."

"Of course not. It'll fit," Alex affirmed. "Oh Neal, I can't thank you enough."

They secured the painting and Neal put his arms around her and smiled down at her, "You're so cute, Alex."

Alex made a face and complained, "Cute? Come on, Neal. Can't you do better than that?"

Neal began nuzzling her neck and murmured, "And smart and sexy."

Alex stretched her head back to give him better access and added, "Don't forget rich."

Neal laughed, "What more could a man want?"

Alex pulled back and looked down and said quietly, "I don't know. Maybe love?"

Neal put his hands on her waist and sighed, "Oh, Alex. You always want so much."

Just then, Mozzie came bustling in with his arms full with a stretched canvas and some paints. "Voila! Got what you need," he told Neal proudly.

Neal smiled, "I guess I shouldn't ask where these came from." Mozzie gave him a look and said, "It would be better for you just to trust me." Neal nodded.

He said, "Now you two get out of here so I can get started. We have a tight deadline to meet."

As soon as they left, Neal got the small painting out and studied it. Then he placed the blank canvas on his easel and began to paint. He lost track of time as he absorbed himself in duplicating Manet's style. It was early in the morning when he finally fell into bed, exhausted.

In spite of his late night, Neal jumped out of bed early in the morning and went back to work on the painting. By the time, Alex and Mozzie reappeared late in the afternoon, he had made a credible start.

"Don't let us interrupt you," Alex ventured, but Neal grinned and told her, "No, it's fine. I've been working on this so long I can't see straight. A break will be welcome."

Alex suggested, "Then clean up and let me you take you guys out to dinner."

Neal eagerly accepted and retreated to his bathroom to shower and dress.

When he came out looking like the cover of GQ, Alex gave him an approving look and took his arm. "Let's go, handsome. My treat," she said.

Mozz asked hesitantly, "Am I still invited?" Alex took his arm, too and said cheerfully, "Of course."

Alex took them to an upscale Mexican restaurant. They ordered Mexican Dos Equis cervezas and tapas. After awhile, they switched to tequila. Alex matched Mozzie and Neal shot for shot and, while they kept getting tipsier, she seemed to be unfazed.

Mozzie got up and slurred, "Well, I've gotta stagger home now. Hasta la vista, amigos."

Alex poured a couple of a shots and asked Neal, "You're not gonna quit on me, are you?"

Neal foolishly felt his manhood was being challenged and downed the liquor even though he knew he was getting pretty drunk. He grabbed the bottle and poured another toasting, "¡Arriba, abajo, al centro, pa' dentro!" as they clinked their glasses. 

A few more and Neal was incoherent. He tried to toast her again, but got lost after "¡Arriba!" He giggled and slurred, "How can a li'l thing like you dink me unner the table?"

Alex giggled and paid their bill. She took Neal's arm and laughed, "Come on, big man, I don't want to have carry you home."

Neal could barely remember how they got there, but the next thing he was aware of was lying on his bed naked with Alex sitting astride him rubbing her wet pussy over his cock. She reached out and pinched his nipple and traced a line across his chest to pinch the other one.

Neal reached up for her and moaned, "You're so beautiful!" Alex told him, "You just lie back, Neal. I'm going to fuck you now." She reached a hand behind her and firmly took hold of his cock. He realized that she had already slipped a condom onto him. 

Neal relaxed and did as he was told. Alex teased him and rode him until both of them were panting and straining. They crested at the same time and she arched back in waves of pleasure as Neal came inside her with a cry.

Neal passed out immediately and when he awoke with a splitting headache in the morning, Alex was gone, but there was a pretty origami flower on his table. He smiled, trying to remember the night before, and made himself some coffee. He had to hurry to get to work on time.

When Neal arrived at the FBI office, Peter was already gathering everyone into the conference room. Neal got a shock when he saw that on the screen were photos of two Middle Eastern business men. They both had black beards and were dressed traditionally in white robes with keffiyehs on their heads. Under one photo, there was a long Arab name and under that it said Qatar. The other photo said United Arab Emirates under the name.

Neal almost groaned out loud. Peter noticed his dismayed expression and asked suspiciously, "Everything okay, Neal?"

Neal caught himself quickly and responded, "Uh, yeah, Mozz and I went out for tequila last night and I'm not feeling very well this morning."

Jones gave him a sympathetic look. "Been there, Buddy," he said. 

Peter went on with the briefing. He said, "These gentlemen are both in town to buy some expensive art. We've been told that they are both interested in a mysterious Manet painting that has apparently been hidden in France until now."

Diana asked, "Where do we come in, Boss?" Peter explained, "Well, these guys are known to be pretty ruthless in acquiring whatever they want. The Manet is worth at least twenty-five million dollars and they can't both have it. For reasons of their own, our State Department would prefer that it go to the gentleman from Qatar, who we're going to call the prince. We'll call the man from Dubai the sheik."

Neal asked, "Do you have a photo of the painting?" Peter replied, "Not yet. Want to go with me to see the Qatari prince and learn more about it?"

Neal nodded since he knew it wasn't really a request, but more of an order. Peter instructed Jones and Diana to do some research on the two potential buyers while they were gone.

On their way to the Plaza, where the Qatari prince was staying, Peter looked over at Neal and looked concerned. "You going to be okay, Buddy?" he asked solicitously.

Neal looked pale and had his hand on his stomach. He moaned, "No, think I'm gonna be sick." He looked around, panicking. Peter pulled to the curb and said, "Get out, Neal. Find a place to vomit and go home. You're in no shape to be any good to me. Call me this afternoon."

Neal didn't waste any time getting out of the car and Peter saw him lean over a trash basket. Peter shook his head and drove off. He wasn't really angry. He knew Neal had been frustrated lately and thought maybe blowing off a little steam would help him.

Neal made his way home and took some ibuprofen and collapsed into bed. He was still asleep when he heard Mozzie's knock a couple of hours later.

"Hi Mozz. Bad news. The Manet sale is Peter's new case," Neal greeted him.

Mozzie put his hand to his head and said, "I already had a headache. How much does Peter know?"

"Not much this morning," Neal related, "but he'll know more this afternoon. He went to visit the Qatari prince this morning. It seems the U.S. State Department would prefer that he be the one who gets the Manet."

"Well, that's what we were planning on, too," Mozzie ventured. "Why didn't Suit take you with him, if I may ask?"

Neal groaned, "He tried, but he didn't want me to puke all over his car."

Mozzie laughed and leered, "I take it the evening wasn't over when I left."

Neal smiled ruefully, "Not by a long shot. Anyway, now that Peter's getting involved in this, I'm really worried."

"Well, you can't back out now, my friend," Mozzie reminded him. Neal just nodded soberly. As soon as Mozzie left, Neal called Peter. He wanted to be sure he was up to date on everything Peter knew. Peter told him, if he was feeling better, they needed him to come to the office.

Neal sighed and dressed in his suit and went back to work. Everyone was back in the conference room so Neal joined them. On the screen, as he expected, was a picture of the little Manet painting that was so coveted by the two Arabs.

Peter greeted him, "Ah, Neal, maybe you can enlighten us a little bit about Manet and why this painting is so valuable."

Neal began, "Well, the short answer is 1) talent and 2) fame and 3) supply and demand. This is not one of most Manet's most famous paintings and it's really not one of his best, but Edouard Manet was one of the founders of the Impressionist style of painting and he died in 1883 at age 50. The series of young women, including barmaids, were painted a couple of years before he died and they're considered iconic images of French Impressionism."

"What is their value?" asked Diana. Neal told them, "The larger more famous paintings used to sell for around ten million in the 1990s. Today they are worth forty to sixty million."

Peter asked, "Why is this one selling for 25 million then?" Neal explained, "Well, as I said, it's not his best work and it's smaller, but apparently it's also being handled through a private broker, not an auction house."

Peter added, "If anyone looked too closely, there would probably be gaps in its provenance. It's been in a home in France for a couple of generations and now it's owner wants to sell it quietly."

Neal asked innocently, "What did you find out from the prince?" Peter shrugged and replied, "Not much that we didn't know. He wants it for a new museum they're building in Doha, Qatar. He has a rival from Dubai who also wants the painting. Both men believed they had made a firm deal. Recently, they became aware that they were both buying the same painting."

"Can't this be resolved with a little negotiation, Boss?" Diana suggested. "They haven't already paid for the painting have they?"

"As a matter of fact, they have both put up healthy deposits, but mainly it's become a matter of pride. It seems the gentlemen are competitors and they have both already announced that they have acquired this painting," Peter explained.

Neal asked, "When are you going to talk to the sheik from Dubai? Have you ever been there? It's really a cool place!"

"Thank you for asking, Neal. You and I are going to see him in the morning," smiled Peter.

As the group broke up, Jones asked Neal, "Is Dubai really a cool place to visit?"

Neal grinned and told him, "Yeah, and Abu Dhabi is a fascinating place, too. Very expensive, though, and you don't want to get into any trouble there."

As he walked by, Peter muttered, "You would know." Neal just gave him his brilliant smile.

When he got home, Neal fixed himself a light dinner and drank a glass of wine and then got back to work on his copy of the Manet. He wasn't sure how all this was going to work out, but he thought it was essential to have the copy ready on time. Luckily, the Impressionists famously produced their works in short periods of time.

It got to be late and Neal was critically comparing his work so far to the original painting. There was a light knock on his door. Neal opened it and said, "Hi Alex. I was hoping you'd come back tonight."

Alex stretched up and gave him a kiss and then walked over to look at his painting. Neal asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Alex gave him a sweet smile. "It's coming along. Are you happy with it??"

Neal told her seriously, "We have to talk. The FBI has this case on its radar. It seems the government wants the Qatari prince to get the painting."

Alex frowned and then commented, "Well, I don't like the Bureau poking around, but I came to the same conclusion. Is Peter involved?"

Neal replied grimly, "Of course. It's his team, his case. I'm going with him tomorrow morning to meet the sheik from Dubai."

Alex informed him, "Technically, they're both princes and their both sheiks. I call them Abdul and Omar."

"How sweet," Neal commented wryly. "It's nice you're so cozy with them, but Alex, these guy know each other. They're going to know if they both get the same painting that one is a forgery."

"Of course. I discussed this at length with Mozzie. After the paintings are delivered, one of them is going to have get stolen right away." Alex explained. "Don't worry, we'll take care of that part. You just make me a foolproof copy. Okay?"

Neal pulled her over onto his lap and started kissing her hair and her neck. "I guess it'll have to be," he mumbled. "Let's go to bed."

Alex felt adventurous and she was very eager to please Neal. She started with blowing him, just about driving him crazy with her experienced technique. She kept pressure on the base of his cock to keep him from coming. 

Neal was moaning and thrusting into her mouth. He whined, "Come on, Alex. If you want me to fuck you, I can't wait much longer."

Alex eased off and looked at him devilishly. "You wanna be a naughty boy?" she suggested.

Neal grinned and agreed, "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Alex put a condom on him and greased his cock with some lube. She moved up so Neal's straining bulging cock was between her legs and began rubbing her pussy over it. She reached down and guided him into her vagina and then withdrew him and guided him to her asshole.

Neal took a sharp breath and asked, "Are you sure?" Alex murmured into his neck, "I'm sure. I want you there." She ease his cock into her and Neal cried out with pleasure. He reached his hand down to massage her clit while he fucked her in her tight little ass. 

Alex was very turned on and masturbated herself against his hand while arching up to meet his thrust into her ass. She was moaning and clutching Neal tightly with both hands. She bit her teeth into his shoulder as she reached a luxurious climax. 

Neal couldn't stand any more. He moved from her ass to her vagina and sank into her, thrusting furiously. Alex held on to him and clenched down and found herself coming again. Neal felt her excited movements and exploded inside her with a few last thrusts and groans. 

Neal pulled his cock out right away and rolled over to be next to her. He rubbed his sweaty forehead head against her and squeezed her hand. When he could compose himself and breathe a little, he reached down and removed his condom. He tied it off and dropped it. 

Neal raised up to look at Alex's flushed face filled with pleasure. His eyes were wide with his black pupils filling the blue as he smiled lovingly and told her, "You're so lovely. That was so amazing, Alex. I still can't breathe."

She just gave him one of her little smiles and purred, "Mmm, Neal." Then she turned her face away from him and snuggled back into him, pressing her ass against him.

Neal held her tight and rocked her. He kissed the back of her neck and breathed in her perfume. He felt totally fulfilled and relaxed as he fell into a deep sleep. He knew she would probably be gone again when he woke up.

When Neal met Sheik Omar, he realized right away that there was going to problem. He was an egotistical, overbearing know-it-all with a mildly threatening attitude. The real problem came when he announced, "I am the rightful owner of the Manet and I intend to donate it to the Guggenheim Museum for their collection."

Peter stammered, "Well, um, that's very generous, Sheik. When did you decide to do that?"

The Sheik laughed and said, "Just now. Let's see what the U.S. government has to say when they learn that the Manet will be staying here in the U.S. I bet they won't be so eager to have it go to Qatar!"

Peter scrambled to reply, "Uh, well, I'll certainly let the State Department know those are your intentions. It's been very interesting talking with you."

When they got outside, Neal looked at Peter and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Peter shrugged and said mildly, "Interesting guy, the sheik. He knows how to play hardball."

Neal asked, "Do you think he really meant it? Do you think he'll give it to the Guggenheim?"

Peter shrugged again and concluded, "We'll know soon enough. Let's see if he contacts the Guggenheim."

Neal pressed, "So will that change the government's opinion about who should get the Manet?"

Peter just said, "I wouldn't be surprised. We'll see. I just hope this squabble isn't going to end in violence."

That evening, Neal held an emergency meeting at his apartment with Mozzie and Alex. He related the events and developments of the day to them."

Mozzie's sighed, "Well, it doesn't really matter either way. Our plan is the same no matter which one ends up with the original. We're going to give the one we want to have it the fake and give the real one to the other guy. Then we're going to steal the original back. We're going to take it to the one we want to end up with it and point out that the one he has is fake."

"What about the guy who's painting was stolen? What's he going to do"? Neal asked.

Mozzie explained, There's nothing he can do. His was stolen. He can't prove that he ever had the original."

Neal objected, "Yeah, but he'll kill Alex."

"No, he won't," Mozzie said patiently, "because Alex will have left the country before the painting is stolen. At least he'll believe she has. So she couldn't have had anything to do with it."

"Okay, but won't he suspect that the prince stole it from him?" Neal asked further.

"Why would the prince steal his when he believes the one he has is real?" Mozzie went on, "We just have to make sure the exchange takes place as soon as the sales are complete and there has to be lots of publicity about it."

Neal said, "Well, if the Guggenheim is involved, it won't be hard to get publicity, but we have to make sure all this takes place before it gets into the museum's hands. We can't beat their security or their authenticators, especially with this short timeframe."

Mozzie smiled at him, "Publicity won't be a problem anyway, since the FBI will be the ones to point out the fake and give the rightful owner the original."

Neal stammered, "Yyou can't be serious. Peter can't be involved in this!"

"Oh yes he can," asserted Alex, who had been sitting quietly. "You can discover that I'm the fence and tell him I cheated one of the buyers. Then he'll try to make it right."

Neal asked curiously, "Isn't all this going to hurt your reputation, Alex?"

She replied flippantly, "Oh, my reputation isn't all that good anyway. Besides I don't mind being sorry, as long as I'm safe. I have to get out of this somehow."

Mozzie stood up and announced, "Well, this has been fun and all, but I've got to go now. There's a lot to be done."

Alex got up and said, "Me, too. Tomorrow's a busy day."

Neal asked her a little plaintively, "Are you sure you have to go?" Alex smiled at him flirtatiously and slipped out the door behind Mozzie.

Neal couldn't sleep so he spent some more time on his painting.

For the rest of the week, Neal worked with Peter during the day and Alex and Mozzie at night, finishing the painting in between. Alex spent every night in Neal's bed making him happy in so many ways. Every morning, when Neal woke up, Alex was gone.

On Saturday, Neal had just finished baking his painting to age it and given to Mozzie to take for safekeeping. There was a firm knock on his door and Neal knew immediately it was Peter. Neal had kept up a convincing appearance of working closely with Peter and He knew Peter was excited about the case.

He opened the door with a big smile and said, more enthusiastically than he felt, "Hi Peter! Come on in."

Peter was in a good mood and wanted to talk over all the details of the case. He felt he was missing something. Neal knew that was true, but he couldn't let any hints slip. He encouraged Peter to drink a couple of beers as they talked, while he nursed one glass of wine.

Eventually, when Peter seemed to have wound down a little bit, Neal went over and sat next to Peter on the couch. Peter put his arm around Neal and kissed him. He said fervently, "I've really missed you, Neal. It's been a long time since we got together."

Neal squirmed a little, but he thought it was important not to raise any suspicion. So far, Peter hadn't guessed that Alex was around. Neal returned Peter's kiss pushing his tongue into Peter's mouth and taking his time. "It has been a long time," he agreed.

Peter ran his hands over Neal's body appreciatively and kissed him again. Neal reached down and massaged Peter's cock through his jeans. "Mmm," Neal chuckled. "You're making me feel wanted."

Peter returned his gesture and then pulled Neal down to lie on top of him. They made out and ground together casually for a little while. Neal got up and pulled Peter to his feet and drew him over to his bed. "Let's get comfortable," he said seductively.

They undressed each other, taking time to kiss and feel their way. Since they hadn't been together for awhile, they were both enjoying touching each other. Neal found that his lovemaking with Alex hadn't diminished his desire for Peter.

They tumbled onto the bed and Neal went down on Peter, drawing a little sigh of pleasure from him. He sucked him enthusiastically but wouldn't bring him to climax. When he was ready, Neal moved up to lie on Peter and enclose him a tight hug. He pressed his hard cock urgently against Peter's, which was already dripping. 

They kissed each other deeply and frotted together intensely. Neal began to slide his cock over Peter's rhythmically and they were both were reaching peak excitement. Peter groaned and reached down to hold their cocks together and jerked them. Peter came first, but he continued to jack Neal until he came, too. 

They lay together, satisfied, and Neal rolled off of Peter. He cuddled next to him contentedly, feeling relieved that everything was okay between them. He didn't like for Peter to be angry with him. 

Peter chuckled and patted Neal. He noted, "You're affectionate today. It's nice."

Neal nodded and almost fell asleep. He realized it was getting late in the day, though, so he pulled Peter up and dragged him to the shower. They washed each other off companionably, sharing some little kisses.

While they were in the shower, the door to the apartment opened and Alex slipped in quietly. She noticed Peter's empty beer glass right away and then she saw his clothes. She realized the men were in the shower together.

For a moment, Alex considered shedding her clothes and slipping into the shower with them, but she thought better of it. For one thing, Peter wasn't supposed to know she was around. For another thing, Peter was an FBI agent. Instead, Alex just went back out quietly and closed the door.

After Peter got dressed, he asked Neal if he wanted to go out and get something to eat, but Neal declined. Once Peter left, Neal sat in his jeans with his shirt off sipping a glass of wine. He felt confused by his feelings for both Peter and Alex. He wished he didn't have to deceive Peter. He wished Alex....he wasn't sure what he wished except that she would stay around.

Alex knocked and opened the door and Neal gave her a big genuine smile. "Come in, come in," he said enthusiastically. Alex went over and sat on Neal's lap. He'd had enough time to recover that he began to get hard again. Alex wiggled her ass a little to make him squirm.

Neal laughed and gently pulled her off his lap as he stood up. "Let me make us some dinner," he suggested.

Alex helped him and opened a new bottle of wine for their meal. Neal suggested they eat outside on the terrace and lit a couple of candles. While they ate, Neal guided their conversation away from their current project, except to tell her that he had completed the Manet copy.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie and cuddled together on the couch. When the movie ended, Alex pulled a DVD out of her bag and said slyly, "Let's watch this one."

Neal laughed when he saw the title, "Big Dicks and Wet Pussies," and he pointed out, "It's not real subtle." Alex winked at him and said wickedly, "It's not supposed to be."

She put the disk in the player and started the movie, but they didn't watch much before they were making their own moves. Having already come once that afternoon, Neal enjoyed being able to stay hard for a long time and he made the most of it. Alex was able to enjoy several orgasms before Neal finally reached his and came into her mouth.

Neal lay back, sweaty and satisfied. He loved the feel of Alex lying snugly beside him. He was going to tell her that, but when he looked, she was sleeping prettily. Neal got up and blew out the candles and washed off and went to back to bed. He gently cradled Alex against him while he slept.

When Neal opened his eyes in the morning, he was surprised to find Alex still lying in bed with him. He got up very carefully and made some breakfast for her. When he heard her stir, he brought her some coffee and invited her to join him for breakfast. 

Neal was in his pajama pants and Alex had slipped on her underwear. When they finished the dishes, she said, "Come on, let's take a shower." Neal thought that was a great idea and stripped off his pants as he turned on the water.

To his amazement, Alex soaped her hands and jacked him exquisitely until he came again. He got behind her and put his arms around her. He reached around with a soapy hand to massage her to a luxurious climax of her own.

They dried off and fell back into bed. Neal closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Alex was gone and there was an origami flower beside him. Neal smiled and shook his head.

As the date for delivery of the paintings approached, everyone involved was getting nervous. They met one more time to finalize their plans. Mozzie and Alex decided they needed to move the delivery date up 24 hours to keep the buyers off balance and hopefully, prevent them from finalizing their security measures.

Mozzie roamed around the room and picked up the DVD they had watched the night before. Neal laughed when he said, "Oh, who was watching 'Big Dicks and Wet Pussies'?"

Alex looked at him and said dryly, "Guess." Mozzie complained, "Hey, next time, call me." Neal gave him a thumbs up.

Alex kissed Neal soulfully and told him, "I need to disappear for a few days until this is over. Can't chance Peter discovering me with you, Neal."

Neal pulled her back and pleaded, "You could stay tonight, though, couldn't you?" As Alex gave him a "yes" and kissed him again, Mozzie waved to Neal and let himself out.

Alex was excited and nervous about the upcoming con and the millions of dollars she was about to make. She wanted some exciting dirty sex. She sang out in a beguiling voice, "Hey Ne-al?"

""What Alex?" He answered in good humor.

Alex positioned herself across the table from him and crooned, "You can't catch me!" She slid a chair in his way and ran to the other side of the room.

Neal was hot to chase her, not trying too hard to catch her right away. Alex led him back across the room, jumping up and running across the couch on her way.

When she ran into the bedroom, Neal chased her up onto the bed and tackled her. They flopped down laughing and breathless. Neal smothered her with kisses. He told her, "What a naughty girl you are! What should I do with you?"

Alex shivered and said, "I've been really bad. Do you want to punish me?"

Neal flushed with excitement and flipped her onto her stomach. He growled, "You're such a bad girl. I think I'd better spank you." 

He delivered a sharp smack to her ass and Alex giggled and teased, "That didn't even hurt."

Neal gave her a couple more slaps and then bent and kissed her red cheeks. "Enough?" He asked, but she shook her head, so he slapped her a few more times until she whined a little bit. Then he massaged her ass and kissed her back, giving her a little nip.

Neal laid Alex on the bed and her eyes were gleaming as she pulled him down for a long wet kiss. "You can fuck me now," she told him with a big sexy smile. She stretched her hands up over her head and Neal grabbed them and pinned her down. He loved how small and graceful she felt beneath him.

Neal managed to reach a condom and get it on without letting go of her, which made her giggle a little. Thoroughly turned on by the spanking, Neal continued the punishment with his cock, mercilessly driving into her. Alex bit him and dug her fingernails into the hand was that pinning her own. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back.

Neal started talking dirty to her, "Did you like your spanking, bad girl? Oh, you look so beautiful when your're fucking. Oh, I'm going to fuck you so hard. You're my dirty girl. Are you going to come for me, you little sweetheart?" He felt her arching and straining up for more and then she squeezed down on his cock and moaned and jerked and came in a series of long intense waves.

Neal let her hands go and looked at her face. The ecstatic unfocused look on her face put him over the edge and he gasped and came with several deep stuttering thrusts. He let his breath out in a rush and smiled down at Alex happily.

"That was fun!" he told her. "You look so pretty. Oh, just let me hold you." He wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her tightly and then relaxed and rolled them onto their sides. He reached down to remove his condom and throw it away. 

Alex finally recovered her composure and licked his face playfully. She sighed, "Neal, that was so amazing." He chuckled a little bit and rocked her in his arms. He didn't want to let go of her. He rubbed his face against her hair and murmured contentedly "My sweet Alex."

Neal petted her until they both drifted asleep still glued together. They knew they couldn't see each other again for a few days until the situation with the Manet sale was resolved.

On Monday morning, Neal asked Peter if they knew yet whether the sheik was going to give the Manet to the Guggenheim. Peter replied that he was pretty sure that he wasn't. He said, "The Guggenheim hasn't heard anything about it."

Neal asked, "So that means we still want the prince from Qatar to have it."

Peter nodded, "Looks that way." Neal found a private moment to text Mozz and let him know. They had to know so they could plan their burglary.

Neal waited until afternoon and then asked Peter if he could talk to him in his office. Peter replied, "Of course. What's up, Buddy?"

Neal felt a tiny twinge of guilt about the lies he was about to tell Peter, but he knew it was necessary. He said in a low voice, "Mozzie came by yesterday and he told me he'd seen Alex."

"So the little minx is back in town," chuckled Peter. He found the mischievous, ingenious fence amusing, even if he didn't approve of her. He knew Neal liked her.

Neal said, "Um, Mozz thinks she has something to do with the Manet."

Peter threw up his hands and exclaimed, "Oh, perfect! I get handed a tricky political case and Alex Hunter shows up in the middle of it. I guess she's the 'broker' of the deals then. Figures."

Neal felt a little protective of Alex, but he suppressed any desire to defend her to Peter. He added, "Mozz heard that's she's planning to give one of them a fake."

"A forgery?" Peter questioned. "Now where would Alex get a forgery that she thinks will fool either of those two men?"

Neal shrugged, "I don't know. There are some good forgers out there. Alex knows who they are."

Peter asked suspiciously, "I wonder why she didn't ask the best?"

Neal's eyes widened. He said with fake surprise, "You mean me? Oh no, Peter, she knows I work for you now."

"That's never stopped her before," Peter pointed out. But Neal just repeated, "Well, she didn't ask me."

Peter asked curiously, "Would you have done it if she had?" Neal lied, "Peter, no. Of course not!"

"Hmmm," Peter mused, but he let it go. "So which one is going to get the forgery? The prince or the sheik?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Neal asked innocently. Peter was exasperated. He said, "Well, of course, it matters."

"What can we do about it?" wondered Neal. Peter sighed, "Nothing, unless maybe you know where Alex is. Right now it's just a rumor. If they both get paintings, it will be obvious to everyone that one is a fake. Then they can test to see which one it is."

Neal agreed, "Well, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do. We can't really warn them if we don't even know which one is going to get the fake. Especially since we don't even know if it's really going to happen."

Peter added, "Besides, if Alex does this, I'm going to nail her." He looked at Neal sternly. Neal gulped and nodded, "I know."

That night, Neal didn't hear from Mozzie or from Alex, which was what he expected. He didn't even want to know how they were planning to steal back the original. He knew it made it easier that it was sheik who would have it because he was arrogant and overconfident and his security was a little lax.

The next day, Neal tried to hide how nervous he was. Finally, he texted Mozzie, "Everything okay?" He received a thumbs up symbol for his answer.

Peter called everyone into the conference room later that afternoon. He said tensely, "We just got a call from the sheik. He took delivery of the Manet this morning and now it's gone. He's reporting that it was stolen!"

Diana asked, "Do we believe him, Boss? Maybe it's some kind of insurance scam."

Peter shook his head. "No, I don't think so. We'll keep it in mind, though."

Neal got his attention and interjected, "Peter, we should contact the prince and see if he got his painting, too."

Peter filled the rest of the team in on what Mozzie had told Neal about Alex. He said, "I better go call him myself. I don't want a major diplomatic incident blowing back on this office. Everyone sit tight and I'll be right back."

After Peter left the room, Diana looked curiously at Neal and inquired, "So what do you know about all this, Caffrey?"

Neal gave her his best innocent look and answered, "Only what Peter just told you."

Diana exchanged glances with Jones and said unconvincingly, "Uh-huh."

Peter came back and said, "Okay, Alex delivered a Manet to the prince, too. I told him he had to have it checked for authenticity right away and he agreed. He's willing to use our expert now and then get a second opinion later."

Everyone looked at Neal and Peter asked threateningly, "You don't have a problem with that, do you Neal?"

Neal tried to hide his relief and assured them, "No, I can handle that. No problem." This was exactly what they had hoped would happen. Now all they had to do was exchange the real painting for the fake while Neal had it. He would have to find a way to get Peter to leave him alone with it, but they had a diversion planned for that.

That evening, the prince brought the painting to the FBI. Neal asked to take it to a special lab to exam it so he could run some tests. The lab was closed, but Peter was able to get permission for them to use it.

As they started to get on the elevator to go to the lab, Jones called out, "Peter, there's an urgent phone call for the prince."

Neal offered, "I'll go ahead to the lab and get started, Peter. You can bring the prince when he gets off the phone."

Peter waved him on and agreed, "Yeah, you go ahead. We'll be right there."

Neal could hardly contain his excitement. As he approached the lab, he passed Mozzie in the hall and smoothly exchanged the fake painting for the original. Mozzie immediately disappeared down the stairwell.

When Peter and the prince arrived in the lab, Neal was examining the painting with a magnifying glass. He told them, "I need to run a couple of tests, but this sure looks like the original." After testing the age of the paint and the canvas, he concluded that it was indeed the original Manet.

The prince was effusive in his appreciation, promising Peter any assistance he could ever offer to him. He invited both Peter and Neal to come visit him in Qatar.

When he was gone, Peter said, "Well, let's go see the sheik and give him the bad news. The painting that was stolen from him was a fake." 

He stopped for a minute and looked at Neal. Then he chuckled, "Of course, no one can prove there ever was a fake painting since it has disappeared, so I guess that let's Alex off the hook."

Neal looked straight back at him and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

When they told the sheik, he was visibly distressed. They expected him to be angry, but he was even more upset at losing face if anyone ever found out that he had been fooled by a forged masterpiece. Or that he'd been so easily robbed, for that matter. He begged them not to tell anyone what had happened and they assured him they wouldn't.

"Hmmm," Peter speculated when they left. "Alex pulled off a pretty neat trick, didn't she?"

Neal shrugged, "I guess we'll never know." What he did know, though, was that Alex was safe and Mozzie would have a large cut of the profits in his offshore bank account.

On their last night together, Neal and Alex lay totally entwined together after what might have been their best sex yet. They were both elated over how well everything had worked out. Neal played with a strand of her hair and breathed, "Oh, Alex, you're so special. It's been so wonderful having you here."

Alex sighed and looked at him sadly. "I'm so special. I'm pretty and sexy and smart. I'm a great friend. You really like me. It's wonderful having me here. But Neal, you can't say you love me."

Neal looked at her wistfully and asked, "Alex, can you say that? Do you love me?"

Alex gave him a little smile and confessed, "I would, Neal. I want to, but I'm afraid. I can't commit myself to someone who doesn't love me with all his heart and soul."

Neal hugged her close and kissed her hair. He whispered, "I'm a fool." Alex sniffled, "Yes, Neal, you are." 

Alex lowered her lashes and said softly, "I think you love someone else."

Neal started to say, "No, I'm over Kate...." Alex shushed him and said, "Not Kate."

Neal let go of her and she got up, put a smile back on her face, and said, "Well, until the next time then. This has been great fun, Neal. And I owe you a big favor."

The next evening, Neal felt bereft, knowing Alex would be gone for a long time. He was well into a bottle of wine and had his head in his hands when there was a light knock and Peter came in. 

A telltale origami flower was lying on the table next to Neal. Peter picked it up and turned it over in his hands, looking at Neal. Suddenly, a lot of things began to make sense. He said sympathetically, "Hi Buddy." 

Neal gave him a sad look and told him, "I'm a fool, Peter. I let her go."

Peter poured himself some wine and sat down beside him. He said quietly, "She isn't right for you, Neal. The little minx isn't good for you."

Neal shrugged, "I know." He leaned his head on Peter's shoulder.

Peter took him by his shoulders and sat him up. He said wryly, "Come on, man up, Neal." He poured another glass of wine for Neal and said, "Let's get drunk."

Neal giggled and joked, "Manet, man up, what's the difference?" He toasted Peter, "Drink up."

Peter smiled at him and said softly, "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

Neal smiled back and the words he couldn't say to Alex came easily now. He told Peter sincerely, "I love you, too." He raised his glass again and said, "I'm gonna get really plastered and then I'm gonna show you how much!"

**Author's Note:**

> Manet Parisian painting up for sale. 2 June 2015  
> http://www.bbc.com/news/entertainment-arts-32971919 The painting referred to in this story is not real.
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV. All other characters are completely fictional.


End file.
